hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 399
Hayate no Gotoku! Chapter 399: Kyoto and Ise - Conclusion (Night 2): Trouble Exists in Various Places Characters in Order of Appearance #Kayura Tsurugino #Nagi Sanzenin #Isumi Saginomiya #Hayate Ayasaki #Maria #Hinagiku Katsura - mentioned #Chiharu Harukaze - mentioned #Ruka Suirenji #Kayura's father #George (australian game designer) Summary Nagi confirms her current plans for the trip with Kayura. Kayura says that it is true that manga based on actual experiences is typically good, but she wonders why Nagi intends to go to Kyoto of all places, suggesting the possibility of Hakone instead. Nagi agrees that she could, but she figures that it wouldn't be a proper trip since Hakone is too close to Tokyo. Kayura reminds Nagi that she has no credit cards or her phone, and she then asks Nagi how much money she has. Nagi looks in her wallet, and counts 23,000 yen. Kayura tells both of them to come to her place, since they're obviously going to need her help. Nagi defensively says that she doesn't need her help, but Kayura reminds them that they're in Hokkaido, and that 23,000 yen won't be nearly enough money to get them to Kyoto and back. Nagi suddenly realizes where they are, and she gets angry at Isumi. She asks them why they ended up in Hokkaido, and Isumi simply says that she was careless. Nagi yells at Isumi, as she said that she knew how to get to Kyoto. Isumi looks down, and asks Nagi why she thinks that Hokkaido isn't part of her route to Kyoto. Nagi yells at Isumi further, wanting her to simply admit that they got lost. Kayura realizes that she should probably contact their guardians. Maria receives the call, and tells Hayate of their situation. She then further explains that Hinagiku and Chiharu had gotten separated from them. Hayate finds himself amazed that they managed to make it to Hokkaido in three hours, and Maria assumes that they may have taken a direct flight from Haneda. Back on the trip, Kayura introduces them to her home, and offers to let them stay the night. Nagi says she has no time for that, and that she needs to figure out how to get to Kyoto before nightfall. Just then, someone offscreen shouts, saying that there's a big problem. They turn to find an older man on his cell phone, who turns out to be Kayura's father. He says that a client had come from overseas, but the translator had collapsed. Knowing that Kayura knows English, he asks Kayura if she would be willing to translate for them. She isn't sure what to do, making her father remind her how important things are. Kayura reveals to Nagi that her family runs a small video game company. She then reveals that they're working on a simulation game. Kayura tries to listen to the client, but she can't understand him. Her father tries to encourage her to try harder, but she's unable to understand, Just then, Nagi shows up, and talks to the client, asking him if he's from Australia, which he confirms. Kayura realizes that Nagi isn't entirely as stupid as she seems, but she's still loathe to give her any credit. Kayura's father asks Nagi to translate, and she says that she doesn't mind. Isumi asks her if she's ok with this, and Nagi is, since this is the kind of sudden experience she wants. The client tells Nagi to relay that they used their entire budget to develop the game. The president reveals that they gave them a 1 billion yen budget for the game, and if they can't sell the game, they're finished. The client says that the graphics are great, but the AI is lacking, since they spent too much time on the graphics. They need about half a billion more yen in order to refine the AI. Nagi is shocked, and she starts sweating, unaware of what to do. The president pressures Nagi for her translation, but she's speechless. The president then reveals that if this game isn't sold, he'll likely hang himself, making Nagi's stress even worse. Nagi blurts out that the client was glad that they could make such a great game. The president, in a cheerful state since he thinks the game was completed, offers to have a party. In the end, the troubles of development were just too much for Nagi. Trivia *When Kayura tries to translate what George was saying, the name Azu-nyan is shown. This is a reference to the character Azusa Nakano from K-On!. Navigation Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Manga Category:Chapters